


"Gasoline" - [ Tom Hiddleston - One shot]

by A_Wolf



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, hiddlestoners
Genre: A.Wölf, F/M, Tumblr: theartofimagining13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:31:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8163682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Wolf/pseuds/A_Wolf
Summary: She’s had a terrible day. She comes home to find her lover there. Tom hates it when she’s mad, and now he’s angry because she won’t admit that they’re much more than lovers. Tom’s ready to teach her a lesson.





	

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW.  
> Inspired by Tom's September "Interview" magazine photoshoot.

**Originally posted at** : [The Art of Imagining](http://theartofimagining13.tumblr.com/).

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[[ Music ]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AesEA-U4GAU)

* * *

He hates it when I’m mad, and today… I am fuming.

It’s one of those days where everything goes wrong; you’re in a rush because you’re late, therefore, you drop everything, stain your dress, then you have an issue at work, then that little problem reminds you of the long list of silly things that bother you which are neither here nor there at this time and place… it’s not even 3pm and you’re ready to call it a day, and from then on, it’s a chain reaction.

Someone yelled at you, you mistreat someone else later.

I finally get home, catch a glimpse of a nice yet untimely surprise from the kitchen; Thomas, my lover, my escape. But why now? I am not in the mood and I don’t feel like explaining myself, however, he can always tell when something’s not right. I feel his eyes studying me from the living room as I take my jacket off and leave my purse on one of the dining chairs.

 _“Body language”_ is all I can think of as I try to look normal and not like I want to stab half the world population in the eye. It’s what gives me away. That, and the fact that I haven’t said a word, but if I do, I will either start yelling, or sobbing.

 _“Hello, darling”._ He says, but it sounds like a question, he’s testing the waters but he already knows.

Fire, meet gasoline. I hate him.

I love the sound of his voice but right now, it’s the last song I want to hear, and I want to be alone.

 _“You know, I should’ve thought twice before i gave you a key.”_ I blurt out as I open the fridge.

Tom frowns at me and stands up.

Maybe a glass of cold water might help. _“…Or whiskey”_ I think as I walk towards my serving cart, but Tom’s beat me to it, pouring a glass of it to hand it to me seconds later. The smoky tasting liquor goes down my throat and I can see the light at the end of the tunnel, maybe this day could get better.

 _“Bad day?”_ Tom asks.

 _“You really need to let me know when you’re coming”._ I complain glaring at him.

 _“So bad I have to book visits now?”_ He asks putting his hands into his pockets.

_“It’s rude to show up unannounced”._

Tom chuckles and looks at the floor. Sarcasm would be the last straw for me.

 _“Why give me a key then?”_ He inquires once his smile fades.

_“I really don’t know…”_

_“What a cheap shot”_ I think, scolding myself. I want to fight but he bears no blame. I am being irrational.

We’ve been together for a long time now, and I gave him that key because I wanted to and because he earned it. Our relationship is odd I’m not going to lie. My family thinks I’ve been single forever, his family doesn’t know about me, yet here we are staying at each other’s places often, fucking on a regular basis, and even cuddling on the couch while watching TV. Have we labeled this? No.

We agreed this would be strictly sexual, and I’ve been in denial and avoiding certain things because I know Tom wants more. He’s older than me, therefore wanting things I might not be ready to give just yet.

Our age difference, me being younger, is the only reason why he has the upper hand here. The man knows how to calm me down when I’m in this state. He’s my weakness and he knows it.

My mind’s wandering, I bite my lip, and I notice he’s still staring deep into my eyes. He turns around, grabs the chair next to the serving cart, placing it a few feet away from me before plopping down on it.

 _“Are you sure you don’t want me here?”_ He asks without making eye contact but focusing on his sleeves as he starts rolling them up. I swallow hard, I find it deeply distracting, and I remain silent. _“Just say the words, darling, and I’ll be gone”._

No. No way in hell. I hate him this very second because I know he’s about to make it all better as usual. I want to stay mad, I want be a lion but he will transform me into a harmless kitten.

_“That’s not what I meant. I would just like you to call me or text me to let me know you’re coming”._

_“Have I ever complained when I’ve found you naked in my bed, waiting for me?”_

Maybe it’s the alcohol, but I definitely felt his words in places… Then, when he’s done rolling up his sleeves, he shifts in his seat, legs wide apart, and his right hand near his crotch.

That’s exactly what he does. He distracts me, and then possesses me… I love him. No I don’t.

I turn around heading towards the kitchen again, to leave the glass on the sink. I decide to wash it while I’m at it, making time. I will not let him win that easily but I can feel his blue eyes on me and they’re slowly setting me on fire.

 _“This immaturity of yours…”_ He breathes out sounding amused.

_“Excuse me?”_

_“Someone was mean to me at work, I better take it out on my…”_ he trails off.

 _“On my what?”_ I ask, slowly approaching him again.

We lack a label, sweetheart. Let me hear you say it so my blood can royally boil.

Thomas clenches his jaw, perhaps I’m winning this time… but then he narrows his eyes and slightly lifts his chin, ready to catch me off guard,

 _“Come sit on daddy’s lap”_ He murmurs.

I exhale deeply. The sight of him is making me forget why I was mad.

I slowly shake my head but he leans and grips my wrist to force me to do so. I fight him but he’s stronger than me. He keeps me on his thigh with a strong arm around my hips, and he looks up at me.

 _“Stop it.”_ He commands but I keep struggling to break free. _“I said stop”._

He puts one hand on the back of my neck and our foreheads are pressed against each other. My breathing’s more agitated than his, but I can see his nostrils flaring and his bottom lip starting to reveal his lower teeth as he looks at my mouth. He smirks because he knows I’m giving in. His hand moves to my hair and he tugs at it to expose my neck; he presses a gentle kiss.

 _“What am I to you?”_ He asks in almost a whisper, not letting go of my hair, and it’s starting to hurt. It gets worse when I don’t answer and he speaks through gritted teeth, _“Stop behaving like a child. Answer me.”_

 _“We’re lovers, aren’t we?”_ I breathe out.

With his free hand, Tom starts to unbuckle his belt and removes it.

 _“Is that so? After all this time?”_ Each of his words almost sound like a threat. He finally lets go of my hair and wraps the belt around my neck, elegantly spewing venom, _“We spend our time at each other’s places, staying over for more than 3 days sometimes, I buy you things, I’ve cooked for you, you’ve cooked for me”_ He tightens the belt but not enough to choke me, wrapping the end around his hand to have control. _“But you don’t want me to meet your family, and you don’t want to deal with mine. It’s clear you don’t want a ring on your finger, at least not the one I would buy for you. You little minx… You’ve outsmarted every man on earth.”_

A strange mix of guilt, pride, and pleasure creeps up my spine. It all intensifies when Tom, in a swift motion, bends me over his knee, pushes my skirt up and pulls my underwear down, caressing my butt with his large hand.

 _“This might hurt just a bit”_ He warns.

Without hesitation he spanks me once, hard, making me whimper.

 _“Oh but don’t be like that, dear… isn’t this what we do best_?” He mutters before the second hit.

I can feel myself getting wet. He makes me feel powerful even though I’m the one who’s bent over his knee, all because I’m holding his heart between my teeth. Anger’s forgotten. I could kiss everyone who bothered me earlier.

I let out a moan on the third strike and Tom’s long fingers find my entrance.

 _“You love this, don’t you?”_ He says.

He keeps on rubbing my clit, his palm pleasuring me, not an inch of skin’s forgotten. Then he inserts two fingers into me and stays there torturing me.

 _“Please…”_ I breathe out.

 _“Quiet”._ He demands.

He pulls out ever so slowly only to go in again. One, two, three, four times. My legs start shaking. I need him inside of me. He pulls me back up, holding the belt so I can face him. I am glaring at him, hoping he knows how much I want him. I decide to show him. I undo his pants but stop before I can pull out his member, when he abruptly grips my chin. He stares at me in silence, I can see his chest heaving, but to my surprise, he removes the belt and lets it fall to the floor.

 _“Fuck me”._ I beg.

He pulls his cock out. I want to taste it, so I kneel between his legs and get rid of his pants. I grab his hard manhood and lick just tip to agitate him even more. I make eye contact when I take it all in, slowly. He sighs and throws his head back when I pull away. I keep going until he holds my head, pulling and pushing faster. I can feel him in the back of my throat, he’s getting harder. It’s driving me crazy.

I stand up and straddle him. I moan and he grunts once I sink into him and stay there, adjusting to his size. He pulls my dress down as if he hated it, to reveal my breasts, and starts planting kisses, licking my nipples, and squeezing them when I start moving. I take off his shirt while his cock’s inside of me, and I move up and down slowly. He quickly grips my hips and gets rough and fast. I meet his hard and deep thrusts with his help and desire.

Tom finally puts his arm around my neck and pulls me in to kiss me, desperately, longingly, wildly. His tongue’s matching what his member’s doing, and I can feel his right hand on my clit again, massaging in delicate motions. His thrusts are hard, his tongue’s fast, and his fingers are slow. A delicious wave of pleasure invades me.

He moans and buries his face in the crook of my neck when I start moving in circular motions, wanting him deeper inside of me, and he’s pulsating.

 _“Fuck…”_ I hear him whisper.

The pleasure keeps building up within me and my moans become louder. I am so close but I’m back to 0 when he abruptly stands up and I wrap my legs around him.

“ _Tell me the truth_ ” He demands as he kneels on the floor, placing me on the carpet and getting on top of me. He gazes into my eyes and I arch my back when I feel him entering me again. _“Do you love me as much as I love you?”_

His question doesn’t catch me off guard. He’s been meaning to ask that for a long time. He chose this heated moment to do it, and I do love him for it, but he’s not getting anything yet.

 _“If I say yes… this will turn into lovemaking”_ I murmur biting my lip to hide a smile. He smirks looking hopeless. _“I don’t want a sweetheart… I want a machine”._

Tom raises his eyebrows playfully and without another word, he slams himself hard into me and I scream with pleasure. I hold onto him for dear life as he keeps pounding into me and I edge closer to climax. I scratch his back while my body trembles.

 _“That’s it, beautiful. Let me hear you.”_ he pleads. “ _Come for me”_.

I explode around him and I have to kiss him. I cup his face between my hands while I do, and he rolls onto his back so I land on top of him again. I ride him as I ride out my orgasm but my flesh’s so sensitive, I can feel another one coming. Tom grips my hips one more time and throws his head back.

 _“Oh god…”_ I hear him growl and his warm liquid sends me over the edge again.

The tempo of my movements decreases until I stop with him still inside of me. I lie next to him. He rolls onto his side, I do the same, but I can’t read him. He’s staring at me with a slight frown, then he touches my bottom lip with his index finger, deep in thought, before sitting up and collecting his clothes.

I furrow my eyebrows when he starts getting dressed. He’s never done this before, not even the first time we slept together and agreed to a strictly sexual relationship. He’d always stay longer.

 _“What are you doing?”_ I ask with evident irritation.

He stares at me as he works the last button on his shirt.

_“I must go. I have nothing else to do here.”_

Ouch. But he wasn’t done of course. He had to add,

_“You’ve gone quiet, kitten… We’re just fucking, remember?”_

Now that sarcasm hurt. And it was a taste of my own medicine.

_“Is this because I didn’t say I lov-“_

_“Oh I know you do, darling.”_ He interrupts me.

I watch him in disbelief as he grabs his coat and walks towards the door. I truly love him. But things would only get more complicated if we labeled this and started using big words. Relationships are messy and people’s feelings get hurt. I didn’t need that. I guess I was trying to avoid it.

With his hand on the doorknob, he looks back at me and says,

_“Why don’t you give me a call when you’ve grown up, and you’re ready to accept it? That… and the fact that I am not your pet.”_

And before I can retort, he’s gone.

I smile to myself. I was trying to avoid it because I didn’t want hearts at stake, but I had already hurt Tom’s feelings. Who am I kidding with the “no labels” idiocy? It was already too late. He knows damn well I will call.

Tom and I are together.  


End file.
